Talk:Kirby Wiki/Archive 1
........................................................................ ^I can't believe this was accepted that quickly. Tell you the truth, I can't either. I just left a message for Angela, and here we are now! ^_^ Max2 ... I still ned help with the main page... Max2 can someone, well, help? ::What do you like on Anime:Main Page and w:c:Naruto:Main Page, I could bring some layout stuff over to the mainpage here. ~Dantman-local(talk) Apr 7, 2007 @ 15:30 (UTC) well... I have a logo... I just can't upload .png Max2 Mine have to be .PNG will that work??? I setup the retroSEGA mainpage. Except that horrible pic.HK-47 Kohoi can you guys upload .png files??? Max2 I repeat. we can change thev logo. I have a change. :If you upload it, someone else will be able to take it and move it to the right location if you can't name it Wiki.png. Angela talk 08:10, 9 April 2007 (UTC) we did it already. Thanks anyway! Max2 ^_^ :Just a note about the logo. Usually if you go to Media:Wiki.png, which would otherwise be what you'd link to from clicking on the file's link on Image:Wiki.png you could refresh it to get the new image and it would start showing in the logo area with the proper images. Though that's not the case here. ::The logo is served from http://en.kirby.wikia.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png :But the image as followed from Media or the Image page is http://images.wikia.com/kirby/en/images/b/bc/Wiki.png ::This means that when you refresh the normal image it will not be refreshed. You half to refresh this link http://en.kirby.wikia.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png if you want to see an up-to-date logo. ~Dantman(talk) Apr 9, 2007 @ 16:04 (UTC) Dead Wiki :( Man, this sucks. I loved this wikia to... Isyou 02:00, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Lets try to contribute more! And also, I added the link to the kirby wiki on wikipedia's kirby article. Il'l go check if its still there... The link's all over MarioWiki and it's forums... and Wikia... and Wikipedia... and I sent the adress to KRR... Max2 Darn trolls... 71.154.153.209 03:21, 21 April 2007 (UTC) I try to contribute. Katshuma 15:06, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Kirbypedia Kirbypedia opened up in Kirby's Rainbow Resort too, wasn't these same projects? It's fair more comprehensive and better organized. What's this all about? If you don't know just check www.kirbypedia.com Katshuma 15:17, 7 May 2007 (UTC) But I just noticed that to edit it you must E-mail registered users. (You can't register! OMG!) Katshuma 15:54, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Overhaul Hullo! I've just given your Main Page a bit of an overhaul, similar to the current new Wikia wiki style. Feel free to revert if you don't like it, but it should make it easier to add stuff :) Kirkburn (talk) 19:58, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Holiday changes Hi guys, I just joined and I was just wondering why this wiki's logo is so small, and if it changed for the holidays (Like, a halloween themed one on halloween). Also, there are 2 logos on the Wikia search for it, but I can't figure out how to change to the other one. Thanks! Touch! Kirby 05:33, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 10:43, 10 April 2008 (UTC) where is everyone Super Smash Bros. Info You know, I thought this was a Kirby wiki, not a Super Smash Bros. wiki.--75.85.111.141 14:25, 3 May 2008 (UTC) I understand Kirby's in Super smash Bros., But I don't think it's necessary to give out every detail on a series where Kirby isn't the only main protagonist.--75.85.111.141 21:31, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Point. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:37, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, we should.--75.85.111.141 17:40, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Main page layout and monaco skin Hi all, your friendly local Wikia Gaming helper here! I've been working on a new main page layout. Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to edit it of course. The main change to the layout is the fixed width of the right column. This still allows a lot of customisation - for example see these main pages - w:c:muppet, w:c:wowwiki, w:c:ffxi. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let me know. You also need to consider the move to Monaco skin. I have started with a new skin which you can see on http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kirkburn/Dev?useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom - code is on MediaWiki:Monaco.css. For examples of customisation, see Memory Alpha, Millitary Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. You can find out more about customizing the skin on w:c:help:Help:Customizing Monaco. Thanks, Kirkburn (talk) 13:10, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : If there are no objections, I would like the get the main page up by the end of the week. As for the skin, it is likely someone else will take over from me on that shortly :) Kirkburn (talk) 12:22, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :: As no objections have been forthcoming, I have switched to the new layout as-is. I hope it is to your liking! Kirkburn (talk) 11:37, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :::I wrote "Kirkby"? I'm so sorry - it's too damn close to my own name :( Kirkburn (talk) 15:14, 25 July 2008 (UTC) The custom skin has been updated - see here. Any feedback? If no objections, I would like to switch before the end of the week. Kirkburn (talk) 20:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC) In addition, we have an updated logo you may wish to use in conjunction with the new skin - you can see it in action on Image:Kirby-logo.png. Kirkburn (talk) 21:37, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : I have switched the wiki to the new custom skin, contained on MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Would you like the updated logo noted above? Kirkburn (talk) 12:33, 4 August 2008 (UTC) I have something to say... Bob, I think the Super Smash Bros. articles have gone out of control and that we should destroy them.-- 16:05, 4 August 2008 (UTC)